


Who Says Cliche isn't New and Hip?

by KomaedaClear



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Cliche af, Drabble, M/M, male reader - Freeform, short fic, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: A few days before you start college and you meet Byungjoo, having a very cliche meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should continue this or not but i might just bc its bjoo and he needs more love

You stood in the mirror admiring your binder. You finally bought a new one, as your old one was 6 years old, and damn, you looked hot in it. You frowned when you stood at the side. Not completely flat, but you didn’t mind; it was a lot flatter than your old hand-me-down one. You had no curves in this, and putting on one of your nice shirts made you feel more manly. It would be awhile before you were on T, but that didn’t stop you from dressing up like a hot, clean-shaven guy.

 

Today wasn’t too special; you would be going to the library to spend your last few remaining free days before you started college. There wasn’t anything particular you were looking for, just some new books to pass the time, but it was exciting because this would also be the first time you would be out officially with your name change.

 

Finally, after gathering your small bag together(you liked to write down books to read in the future in your notebook), you headed off to the library.

 

It wasn’t fancy or anything, but it was still pretty big. Since it was seated next to a cafe, it was a great cliche way to start off your great cliche day! At least it gave you a chance to get some coffee, despite still being misgendered by the barista as soon as you speak. It irritated you to no end, but it was whatever. You wouldn’t be speaking much until you were on T anyways.

 

Sipping your coffee while browsing the thriller section(it was almost halloween, come on), it was as though your day couldn’t get anymore cliche. You were wrong.

 

The most beautiful man stood next to you, and you didn’t even know he was beautiful until he spoke to you.

 

“Any recommendations?”

 

You almost dropped your coffee. Did people normally talk to others in a library? Your eyes met his and holy fuck did you feel weak at the sight of his gaze.

 

He smiled shyly at you. “Sorry, too forward?” He shuffled his feet slightly and looked down.

 

From beautiful to cutie, just like that. You were speechless. You were also very much afraid to speak.

 

He looked up to you, kind of looking terrified of this interaction now. “Not your type? S-sorry, I can leave-”

 

“Oh, uh, no, don’t.” You were certainly startled that he would leave just like that. “Sorry, i’m just- uh, um.” At a loss for words.

 

He chuckled. “No, it’s okay. Sorry, I figured I would be forward today for once. Not too used to it yet. I’m Byungjoo.”

 

You shook his hand as you told him your name. He smiled.

 

“So, you looking for anything in particular?”

 

“No, not really,” you answered, taking another sip from your coffee. “I just thought I would get a thrilling book to set the mood for halloween.”

 

He smirked as he turned to face you more. “So, you’re a set the mood kind of guy?”

 

You almost choked on your coffee. “I wouldn’t say that, in all honesty.” You could feel the tips of your ears getting hotter. “So, is this how you pick up guys? Just walk up, and immediately suggest things?”

 

Byungjoo leaned in a little bit, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. “Depends. Is it working?” His face was going slightly red, which you thought was cute.

 

You leaned towards him, hoping you were making the right move. He was cute, afterall, and you always wanted to be in cliche love with someone. “It depends what you want out of this.” Your heart beat hard in your chest.

 

“Your number, mostly. And a date.” He took out his phone and handed it to you. “Would tomorrow night work for you, ____?”

 

Hearing your name roll off his tongue was enough to make you swoon, and you punched in your number as fast as you could. “It’s perfect. Is there a time and place?”

 

As he took his phone back, he absentmindedly licked his lips- which you certainly noticed -and looked you in the eyes with his gorgeous eyes. “Do you like surprises?”

 

It was as though your heart couldn’t beat fast enough. “As long as it doesn’t end up in a bar, i’m good.”

 

He nodded. “I’ll text you tonight when I can pick you up.”

 

You nodded back, probably smiling like a child. Byungjoo backed up a few paces, then fully left, skipping a little bit. You were definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
